I Want You
by VenusInBloom
Summary: Because I miss McHura fanfiction, because I miss Star Trek, and because I want to.


"I want you." He repeated.

Nyota sat there, watching Leonard through glossy eyes. The man was gorgeous. His full lips were slightly parted from his shallow breathing, his blue eyes were nearly bloodshot from the amount of alcohol they had been drinking, and his hair was falling down his face, something that was unusual for a man who was always cleanly shaven and trim.

"I've wanted you the day we met, but I didn't say anything-"

She slapped him. Hard.

People at the bar were now looking at them, wondering what could have possibly lead Uhura to slap the resident doctor.

"Why?" She asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

He stayed quiet, he wasn't expecting that response from her.

"Why wait five years? Why watch me get my heart broken again by someone who didn't want to be with me? Why not say something?"

"Because why would a woman like you..." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "Girls like you deserve the world. For four years I watched guys crash and burn after they approached you and for four years I wondered if I was good enough to stand beside you... I tried to convince myself that it was a simple infatuation, nothing more, but I couldn't."

The bar crowd had now grown silent, watching them intently.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't stop trying to find traces of you in other women. I just..."

"I rejected them all because I wanted you, but all you did was complain about your ex-wife!" She didn't bother wiping the tears running down her cheeks. "Everytime I saw you, you were complaining or drinking." She looked right at him. "You're right, why would a woman like me be with someone like you?" She laughed, but there was no humour in her voice.

"Hey... At least I tried." He said as he polished off his drink and made his way towards the exit.

Uhura sunk deeper into her seat. She was stubborn, but he gave up on people easily.

"Some doctor." She scoffed as she wiped her eyes and finished her drink.

* * *

Leonard opened up the door to his apartment. The place was dimly lit by PADDs and miscellaneous living room lamps. He took his jacket off and threw it on the couch. He exhaled loudly.

He put the PADDs on the mahogany coffee table situated in front of the couch and lied down. He closed his eyes, he needed to think.

Nyota had rejected him, just as he suspected, but it wasn't because she wasn't attracted to him, it was because of his behaviour. He knew he wasn't the most pleasant to be around, but when you've been hurt by the one person who's supposed to support you, you tend to close yourself off to people.

He rolled onto his side.

* * *

Uhura was walking down the street in her drunken stupor. There were cars honking at her and men whistling, but she ignored them all. She needed to go talk to Leonard and be held by him and...

"Fuck!" She yelled.

She wasn't normally like this, she was usually very... Collected. But tonight, after what Leonard had said, or tried to say, she found herself making her way towards his apartment rather than her own.

Leonard was asleep when he heard someone knock on his door. He ignored it.

Another knock.

He grudgingly got up and answered the door. He was prepared to cuss whoever had decided to disrupt his sleep until he saw who it was. Nyota stood there in her regulation uniform and leather jacket Gaila had gotten her two birthdays ago. She looked as confused as he was.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

He moved out of the way to let her in.

She walked in and immediately began to remove her boots under Leonard's watchful eye. She tossed them aside revealing her shapely legs. She then tossed her jacket on the couch next to his and turned to face him. He shut the door.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before she started to pull down the zipper of her dress. She shimmied out of her uniform, revealing a white lace bra and matching panties. Leonard's eyes never left hers.

"What are you doing, darling?" Any other day and he would have jumped at the opportunity, but he knew better.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She whispered.

"Do you want this?" He wanted to be sure.

She caressed his face.

"Do you want this?" He repeated. When she didn't respond the second time he grew angry. "Dammit, woman! I'm a man not a mind reader!"

"Yes." She said as her lips touched his.

It was a tender kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

"Easy, darling."

"Or what?" She asked, challenging him. "You're gonna tell me to go 'fuck myself' like you tell the everyone else?"

He looked away.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She couldn't believe it. She had paced in front of his door for ten minutes before deciding to knock and this was how he was treating her. "I should go." She grabbed her dress and her jacket, not caring that she was leaving his apartment barely dressed. It was four in the morning in the middle of the summer, no one would see her walk of shame.

"Wait." He said. She stopped. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong this time around, but I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not the greatest person to be around, I'm not a gentleman, hell I'm not even as good looking as Kirk, but-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She said as she dropped her clothes.

"Yes ma'am." He replied as she made her way to him.

She held onto his face with both her hands and as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. What had started out as a gentle kiss was soon becoming more. Her hands moved from his face to the bottom of his shirt. "Take if off." She demanded. He happily obliged. "And the pants too."

He struggled to remove his pants, his erection visibly apparent. "Where's your bathroom?"

"First door on the left." He said as he kicked off his pants and socks.

She sauntered away from him, leaving him in awe. Her ass was magnificient.

Nyota looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason she was nervous. She removed her ponytail and tousled her hair. When she looked into the mirror again she could see him watching her. She stood there motionless as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

He stood behind her, his groin pressing onto her ass. He snaked his right hand around her waist and to the hem of her lace panties. They were still staring at each other in the mirror.

He broke eye contact with her and started pressing kisses along her neck. She threw her head back to give him more access. He accepted the invitation. His hand moved further down her body until it reached its desired destination. He started rubbing her clit in slow circles. She kept her eyes closed as he administered her body. "Does that feel good?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She moaned quietly as he pinched her right nipple with his left hand. "Do you like that, darling?"

She held onto the sink as she bent over for him. His fingers travelled from her clit to her nether regions; he pushed two fingers inside of her, eliciting a loud gasp from her. He smirked as he thrust his fingers back and forth. "I'll take that as a yes."

She glared at him through the mirror and he responded by kissing the top of her head. "Shut up and fuck me."

"Not yet." He bent her over again and continued to fuck her with his fingers until she could barely stand on her own. The sounds of her loud moaning made him question whether he would be able to last the night. He felt her tighten around his fingers and he quickened his pace. She let out one last moan and McCoy thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever made. He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers as she watched him through hooded eyes.

She turned around so that they were facing each other. Her body looked like tense, she was comfortable. Leonard raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled seductively and slowly went to her knees.

"You sure about this, doll face?"

She didn't respond. Instead she nipped at his boxers with her teeth.

"Do you need help down there?" He asked, winking at her.

With one swift motion she pulled his boxers down, freeing his member from its restraints. The hot air from her breath made him shiver a little bit.

He stared down at her as she stared at his member. He didn't know whether she was nervous or whether she had changed her mind. He was about to say something when she spoke up. "Your dick is pretty."

He laughed aloud, not expecting her to say that. Nyota was definitely drunk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She answered sweetly as she took his balls in her mouth.

He stiffened. He hadn't had someone willingly go down on him since his daughter was born. He didn't even think women enjoyed it. He looked to find her eyes. She seemed to be enjoying what she was doing.

She grabbed his dick with her right hand and started giving him a handjob as she sucked and licked his balls. He threw his head back. She finished her ministrations on his balls and moved to his dick. His hips jerked forward.

She bobbed her head up and down, trying to get as much of him in her mouth as she could. Leonard groaned and leaned back against the wall. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slowly started thrusting in her mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling her mouth was giving him. After a few more thrusts, he felt his balls tightening. "I'm gonna cum." He held onto her as he emptied himself in her mouth in two thrusts.

He exhaled loudly and fell to the floor. Nyota crawled towards him and straddled him. He kissed her forehead.

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "I should have asked."

"I wanted you to."

He kissed her hard. When he pulled away she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Will you stay?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes."

He held onto her tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

They two stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a couple hours. They kissed and giggled until she yawned.

"Let's get you to bed." He stood up with her in his arms and walked towards his bedroom.

"I'm not tired."

"You're drunk. You'll thank me later."

"I can handle my liquor, mister."

"You called my dick pretty."

"Because it is."

He laughed. She bit his neck.

"What was that for?"

"For assuming things."

He shook his head as he threw her on the bed. She yelped. She tried to get up but was blocked by his body.

"If you're not tired then you don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head. He pulled down her panties as she unhooked her bra. Now they were both naked and drunk.

"Good because I wasn't done."

He kissed her hard, his member slipping up and down her slit. She moaned in his mouth.

"Please..."

"Please?" He mocked.

"Please fuck me." She begged.

"What manners you have."

He moved down her body with his mouth until he was hovering above her clit. He was going to make her wait.

"Leo, please." She was already holding onto both sides of his head.

He smirked.

He spread her lips apart revealing a sea of pink. He admired her pussy before devling in. It reminded him of a chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. She cried out at the contact. She thrust her hips back and forth as he sucked and licked her.

"Oh fuck... Oh fuck." She whined.

He chuckled.

After a few minutes of torture, he replaced his tongue with his dick. She grabbed his sheets as he thrusted into her with such a force, she thought she would split in two. He stayed there unmoving, allowing her to adjust to his size before pumping in and out of her.

He leaned forward kissing her as he fucked her.

"Fuck! Deeper."

He grabbed her left leg and put it over her shoulder, penetrating deeper into her.

"Look at me." He said.

She opened her eyes, but they were nothing but mere slits.

He put his hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him. He thrust deeper and slower. Every cry escaping her lips was following by another thrust.

He paused and moved her leg. He flipped them over so that she was on top of him. She sat on his dick slowly, letting him enjoy the view before he continued to fuck her mercilessly.

She leaned forward kissing him and he held onto her. He pumped in and out of her so fast her breats hurt from the movement.

"Gentle." She cried.

He halted. She started grinding on him slowly. He moved him his hands from her back and placed them on her hips. He tried to get her to move faster, but she had other plans.

"Fuck, Ny!" He said half-aroused, half-frustrated.

She tossed her hair back and played with her tits.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked him.

She squinted his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding?"

She didn't answer.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She smiled and bent down to kiss him.

"Now, if you let me finish my job, I can tell you all about it." She smiled.

He started pumping into her again. Nyota's chest was rising falling from her heavy breathing.

"Cum inside me." She whispered in his ears.

Leonard's balls tightened at her words. He didn't think three words could make him react that way.

"Be careful what you wish you, darling."

"I want you to cum inside me, Leonard." She said looking into his eyes.

He grabbed her ass and fucked her as hard as he could. The sound of his balls slapped her wet skin was his undoing. His body started shaking as he spilled his seed into her for the second time that evening. He held her until he stopped shaking.

She lay her body on top of him and he smoothed out her hair. He laughed.

"What's so funny."

"Nothing." He kissed her.

"Tell me."

He didn't bother moving them. He liked being inside her.

"Will you stay?"

She looked at him confused.

"Will you stay?"

"... Yes?"

"Good... I hope you know that you're going to be the mother of my child."

She rolled off of him and he suddenly felt cold. He grabbed her by the wrist and spooned her.

"I want you to stay and I want you to bear my children. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I can't see myself living without you. I love you and I always have." He kissed her neck.

Nyota didn't even have to think, she already knew how she felt about him. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made her way to him apartment in the middle of the night.

She turned to face him. "Does this mean I get to grab your ass whenever I want?"

He laughed.

"I'm serious, Leo."


End file.
